


Soulmates: Ostagar

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Because Carver and Hawke were there, Gen, It's the Battle of Ostagar, So it's Nyxale instead of Liane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead.-----The Battle of Ostagar.
Series: SoulMark Soulmates [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/838347





	Soulmates: Ostagar

Father passed away a few years ago. I've done what I can to provide for my family, as has Carver. But we've been called to war. Bethany and Liane stayed with Mother; I know they'll be fine. Liane will make sure of it.

Carver and I, though, have gone with the other conscripted and volunteer soldiers to Ostagar. I've met a few interesting people, but I mostly keep to myself. We're preparing for a big battle against Darkspawn. King Cailan speaks heartily to his troops, and I almost believe we can win. But I've also seen the pensive look on the face of the Grey Warden leader. Duncan does not seem to fully share the king's enthusiasm.

Once the time of the battle approaches, so does a storm. Two junior Grey Wardens have been tasked with lighting a signal for Loghain to join the battle. I twirl my blade, waiting.

The waiting is the worst.

Not long after the storm breaks, we see the Darkspawn come out of the forest. They line up only for a few moments before surging toward our lines. The Mabari are the first to attack. Then the archers.

Then all hell breaks loose.

I lose track of time as I fight, helping those around me as I can, when I can. Darkspawn die on my blades. I don't know how I see it, but I do. I was in the perfect spot, having just slain yet another Darkspawn; Loghain has ordered his men to quit the field. Chancing a gland up, I see the light of the signal beacon.

Loghain, who had been expected to support us, support the King, has instead retreated with his men.

…the King. He needs to know!

Turning, I bolt through the fighting, slicing and stabbing as I go, sneaking around behind enemies to eviscerate them before continuing my run.

I pull up short as I watch the biggest Darkspawn I've ever seen run into the middle of the fray. Before I can react, it's plucked up the golden-armored King and crushed him in it's grip. Then I watch as Duncan, the Grey Warden leader, leaps at the Darkspawn, stabbing it repeatedly and bringing it down.

I don't stay longer; I know what I need to do.

Finding Carver is sheer luck. I kill a Darkspawn, only to swiftly block the blow from my brother's Great Sword. The look of horror that crosses his face is unwarranted, but I appreciate it all the same.

"We have to go," I tell him. "The battle is lost. The King is dead." When Carver looks around, I add, "I saw Loghain order his men to retreat." At that, he looks doubtful. "Carver, **NOW**!" Sheathing a blade, I reach out and grab his arm. He follows me, then, back to camp and to our things.

He must have seen the beacon lit and no reinforcements on the field, for by the time we've reached out packs and bedrolls, his expression is pensive. Silently as we can, we flee the ruins and the battle, hoping to make it home before the Darkspawn reach it.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
> **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.


End file.
